


unmentionable

by storypaint (possibilityleft)



Category: Kuragehime | Princess Jellyfish
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/pseuds/storypaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Kuranosuke put on a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unmentionable

He slides the straps over his shoulders, lets them settle, and smooths the skirt down around his knees. It's a little strange to feel so open down there around his thighs, like his outfit is incomplete, but he discards the feeling. He'll get used to it. He's more focused, now, in the rush that he feels knowing that he's wearing this. It was one of his mother's least favorite dresses, given, a plain white sundress without much to redeem it in way of decoration, but that doesn't matter.

Kuranosuke opens his eyes and looks into the full-length mirror in front of him. To his disappointment, he just looks like a boy in a dress. He stands awkwardly, feet apart, his reflection incredulous. This isn't right. He doesn't feel connected to his mother at all. He doesn't feel like a true princess. Something is missing.

He picks up a fashion magazine and flips through with snappish movements, trying to find a pose to mimic. He tries a perfume ad, tentatively, and then with more confidence. He's seen women walk the catwalk a million times. He should be able to do it in his sleep. He rushes back into the closet and finds a pair of heels. They help his posture considerably. Another glance into the mirror, but it's not quite right. Hair, he should do something with his hair!

His mother had a selection of wigs for those days when her hair just wouldn't behave right. He puts one on and adjusts it, and then the makeup. The makeup, at least, he's been doing for years. She taught him, whenever his father wasn't around, anyway, calling him her little dress-up doll.

Now he looks into the mirror and sees a woman there. He sees himself beautiful, and right, and just like his mother. She'd have to come home if she saw him like this.

And suddenly, he wants to show everyone. Shuu and his father won't understand, he knows they won't. But people should see this, this becoming, this newness. He likes this. He doesn't want to be a girl, which is what people will say. But what's the harm in looking like one? Women are the most beautiful creatures in existence.

He sneaks out to a cafe and drinks coffee by himself, taking in the appreciative stares, and by the time he goes home, he knows this won't be the only time he crossdresses.

Shuu's look of horror is totally worth seeing twice. Besides, there's a lot of potential in this, and Kuranosuke intends to find all of it.

In that way, too, he's like his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fic_promptly: Kuragehime, Kuranosuke, the rush of putting on a dress for the first time.


End file.
